My future, My past
by Dance-for-life4598
Summary: America Singer does't know much about what she wants in the future. However, when a strange women comes one day and tells her about a past that she didn't know existed. She starts to wonder what will come next of her. Will this destroy her? Or will this give her a new chance in life? *This story is based on The hunger games trilogy, Divergent trilogy, Selection series*
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I just wanted to say that constructive criticism is appreciated, but PLEASE NO "THIS STORY SUCKS!" or anything that falls in the same category. (Gosh I sound so awkward!) **

**This story is a cross over between The hunger games ****trilogy, Divergent trilogy, the selection trilogy and was inspired by a show called "haven". I don't own any of these stories/shows. **

**All rights to Veronica Roth, Suzanne Collins, Kiera Cass, and the Jim Dunn, and Sam Ernst (the creators of the SHOW haven, (haven is based off a book))**

**Never mind me, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

I follow the guards to where the _Capital Report_ is being televised. Aspen is the guard that decides to walk beside me, with the other guard ahead, leading the way. However, Aspen isn't just a guard to me, but my first love. Maybe he still is. I don't know anymore. With being entered into the Selection not even two months ago and the being the one of the finally six of 35, one of the Elite. Maybe over the last two months a thin string came between us and we don't have the scissors strong enough to cut it. I shake my head, _string, okay._

We walk in silence, with the exception of the clicking of our shoes against the mahogany floors.

I don't know if Aspen can see my nervous appearance. Or if I even appear to be nervous, maybe emotionless, pale, might be a better description.

He looks as if he's restraining from doing something potentially dangerous. Is he... thinking about comforting me? Why doesn't he? I look at him then at the guard ahead. _Oh._ He doesn't want to be caught doing anything that could be mistaking for a romantic gesture. Even holding my hand could get us both sentence to a punishment. Being affectionate toward anyone, except Maxon- while being entered in the Selection- could earn us both for a punishment that neither of us will ever forget.

Finally, after what seemed as an entirety of nothing, we arrive. With one final glance at Aspen, I make my way to one of the chairs that say _America Singer_ on it. Which so happens to be seated next to Celeste. _Great. _I try to smile a friendly smile, but probably turns into a grimace when she looks at my dress then at my face. I swear there is not one nice bone in that girls body.

I take my eyes away from Celeste and look at the rest of the room ahead. My eyes land on Maxon, the prince. Maxon's eyes seem to be already on me, though. Looking at me a faint smile. I smile back, he smiles wider. We probably look strange. Especially with him looking like a psychopath. We broke eye contact when we heard the instrumental version of our countries anthem. I listen silently and remember the moment when I was sitting in my living room watching the _Capital Report _and the report was reveling the 35 _most_ beautiful _women _in Illéa.

After the anthem, Gravil Fadaye came out and shook hands with the royal family. King Clarkson, Queen Amberly, and Prince Maxon. The royal family, the family that Maxon wants _me_ to be a part of. When I first got here I thought I could stay for a couple of weeks-if Maxon aloud it-eat the food giving and then go home. But now I feel conflicted. Why did_ Maxon_ have to come in my life and confuse me? Why did _Aspen_ have still _love _me?

The King, Maxon and Gravil all talk for few minutes. I space out, not processing what they are saying.

"Why don't we turn our attention to the girls now? Mmhh? I bet the rest of Illéa are wondering what the young women are thinking?" Gravil changes the attention over to the six of us.

"Alright, but if-" the King is interrupted by the burst of the door. We all turn to our side to be to see a woman walking toward us. Us, being the elite six. She doesn't make any other movement than making long strives toward us, she doesn't make any attempt to introduce herself. She dressed in a knee high black skirt, a dark blue blouse, and a black high heels. She looks fairly young no older than 30. Beautiful and confident, definitely. Just by looking at the they she walks you can tell.

She looks at everyone in the room. One at a time, then when she lands on me she suddenly stops. She smiles and says "Hello my name is Amanda Ritter, you must be America Singer." Then time seems to stop.

**How was it? Remember any constructive criticism helps! **

**~Dance-for-life4598 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating, I was sick with something that has been going around the community.**

**So I decided to make this chapter longer.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2**

I stare at the women in front of me. How does she know my name? Do I know her? Could she be someone I met at a Christmas party I performed at? Though, she does seem familiar, I rule the Christmas party out. She doesn't look like one to take part in a party.

All thoughts are interrupted when I feel wind blow past me as 10 guards run past me toward _Amanda Ritter. _All the maids come rushing in with guards- also following them, all usher us out of the room. I stand from my seat, along with the rest of the girls. I try to go unnoticed, another face in the crowd, but of course that doesn't happen.

Before anyone can to close to Amanda she says "Calm down everyone! I'm not here to harm anyone." She pauses for a second. "I'm just here to deliver some... important information." She hesitation makes me uneasy. She turns to me and smiles, a smile saying, _your whole few on life is about to change. _I don't smile back but rather squirm in discomfort. She's about to say something more, but is interrupted.

"What could _you _possibly want?" The King sneers."Is it money?"

"No it's not money. I told you, I have to tell America something."

"What would that be?"

"Is your name America? No? I didn't think so."

The King looks stunned, but he doesn't say anything more. Amanda smiles again. She once again turns to me. She comes close enough to arms length. Then she steps closer, takes my hands in hers and looks me over. I feel exposed, I don't feel comfortable with her looking at me.

"My... You look just like them... but your hair..." She mutters, more to herself, but she doesn't hide it. She looks at my eyes and her face has astonishment "You even have the similar eyes to all of them."

Finally, she lets go of my hands and steps back. I'm too frozen to move. She doesn't turn back to look at me, instead she moves to the center of the room where most of everyone can see her. The cameras would too, but they shut them off some time during the _hectic _moment. From where she stands she ushers me to come toward her. I hesitate, but walk forward.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here? Correct?" I nod.

"Well I'm not one for secrets so let's move on." She pauses. "I have something I need to tell you that could change how you view yourself, others, and possibly everything you've every believed in. Are you ready for what I'm about to tell you?" I don't know what to say. "Can I have a moment to think this over?" I ask.

"Of course." She says "I figured as much."

I walk- more like run- past her and open the doors. I take deep breaths. Someone taps my shoulder and I look up to see Maxon. "Are you alright?" But I know he already knows that answer. He seems to understand and nods.

"Is there anything you would like me to do?"

"Like what? Make her disappear? I think my curiosity will get the best of both of us, Maxon."

He looks frustrated now. "Well I'm sorry. There's no need to be snappy."

_He's right._ "Look I'm sorry, okay? I'm just confused."

"Well, let's stop being confused and figure what this is all about." He offers me his hand, I smile and take his hand.

We walk in, with a silence. An awkward silence. Everyone is sitting there looking at Amanda, trying to see if there stares will be hard and long enough for her to just disappear. Once the door shuts, it's makes a creaking sound that everyone turns their head to. _They seem desperate for a familiar face. _I almost want to laugh.

That feeling is almost gone immediately when Amanda looks over at me. Maxon seems to sense my discomfort and squeezes my hand for reassurance and walks over to where he was seated minutes before. I walk up to Amanda and face her. My hands start to sweat. I don't know why, she doesn't look scary or even if she could hurt a fly. Maybe it's her way of how kind and comfortable she is with this situation. _Yes, that must be it._

"Have you made up your mind, dear?" Amanda asks while holding my hands. I want to pull away but I also don't want to be rude. "Yes" I say in an even tone. She smiles "Wonderful!"

_No turning back now._

**How was it?**

**~Dance-for-life4598**


End file.
